


Racing Love to the Finish | HICCSTRID

by Lou_La



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Multi, Violence, bullying!, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: Astrid is class president of Berk High. Hiccup is a small runt, bullied by the entirety of Berk High- Including Astrid.Hiccup is a racer. Along with 3 of his tormentors- Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut.Astrid goes to the match to support Ruff when she sees Hiccup- and his skill of racing.They begin to talk.When things get tough for the both of them, will Astrid remain Class President? Will Hiccup still be able to be a racer?More importantly, will they survive each other?





	Racing Love to the Finish | HICCSTRID

**Summary**.

Astrid is class president of Berk High. Hiccup is a small runt, bullied by the entirety of Berk High- Including Astrid. Hiccup is a racer. Along with 3 of his tormentors- Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut. Astrid goes to the match to support Ruff when she sees Hiccup- and his skill of racing.

They begin to talk.

When things get tough for the both of them, will Astrid remain Class President? Will Hiccup still be able to be a racer?

More importantly, will they survive each other?

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Characters**

**IT group.**  

Astrid Hofferson

Heather Berserker

Camicazi

Ruffnut Thorston

* * *

 

**IT group.**

Dagur Berserker

Snotlout Jorgenson

Tuffnut Thorston

Fishlegs Ingerman.

* * *

 

**OTHER**

Hiccup Haddock and Timothy Haddock. (Toothless in human form)

* * *

* * *

* * *

**RACERS**

Hiccup Haddock

Tuffnut Thorston

Snotlout Jorgenson

Ruffnut Thorston.


End file.
